Mossyfoot
|pastaffie=''None'' |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest=Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl=Mossypaw Mossyfoot |familyt=* |familyl=''None Known'' |mentor=Minnowtail |apps=None |livebooks=''The Fourth Apprentice, ''Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Mistystar's Omen |deadbooks=''None'' }} Mossyfoot is a brown-and-white she-cat. History In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''The Fourth Apprentice : Her mentor is Minnowtail. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers Sign of the Moon :Mossypaw is heard practicing fishing by Dovewing. Minnowtail scolds her for sitting in a spot where her shadow reaches out into the water and alerts her prey. :She is mentioned by Hollowpaw, who also claimed Minnowtail bullied him, when he is training in the Dark Forest with Ivypool, saying that her and Troutstream will get a major surprise after he learns new battle techniques. The Forgotten Warrior :Mossypaw's warrior name is announced at a Gathering, Mossyfoot, along with Hollowpaw's name, Hollowflight. The two new warriors are seen sitting with their heads held high while the other cats call out their names, though Dovewing notes that most of the cheers come from their own Clan because the others aren't as enthusiastic. The Last Hope : In the Novellas Mistystar's Omen :When it is announced that Leopardstar has died, Mossypaw comments mournfully that she had told her that she was doing well in her battle training. Mistystar then orders Grasspelt to lead a hunting patrol, and to take Mossypaw and her mentor, Minnowtail. When Reedwhisker is chosen deputy, Mossypaw states that she had bet Mistystar had only chosen him because he was her son. Minnowtail then tells her to hush, stating that Reedwhisker would make a good deputy. :As she returns from a hunting patrol, smelling green weed covers Mossypaw, but she has nothing to contribute. When Mallownose apologizes about their results, Mossypaw adds crossly that the lake was empty, apart from the weeds. She then tries to pull slimy fronds off her ears as her mentor, Minnowtail, sighs that she had warned her that the rock was slippery. As Mistystar begins to suggest to find other places for prey, Mossypaw makes a face, and disgusted, asks who would want to eat fur and whiskers. Mallownose flicks her with his tail, and answers that any cat who didn't want to starve would. Mossypaw then mutters that she believes StarClan must despise them if they didn't bring the fish back to the lake. :As she and her fellow apprentice Troutpaw pad into camp, they drag a dark-furred creature between them. Curlkit asks if it was a rat, and adds that she would not eat that. Duskfur, her mother, scolds her in response. Mistystar then goes off to greet them and their mentors, and asks them if they had seen Hollowpaw and Rushtail. Graymist replies that they didn't, but asks her if she saw what Troutpaw and Mossypaw caught, adding that it should feed them for a while. After Mistystar compliments them, she asks the two where else would Hollowpaw and Rushpaw be, and Mossypaw shrugs. She adds that she did not know, and notes that she had last seen them muttering something the night prior, when she was trying to sleep, but did not hear what they said. :Soon after, Mothwing asks if Mistystar was sure about her claim, remembering that she had heard them tell Mossypaw and Troutpaw that they found something nothing the warriors knew. After Grasspelt and his patrol bring back the baby mice, they had caught, Mossypaw asks if she could have another, after finishing hers. Reedwhisker tells her she could not, nothing that Hollowpaw and Rushpaw did not have theirs yet. Mosspaw then argues that they should be present. :As Mistystar follows Mothwing away from the rocks, she hears a small commotion near the fresh-kill pile, which turns out to be Mossypaw bickering with Troutpaw over who got the last piece of squirrel. Mistystar does not have the energy to end the apprentices' quarrel, but notices that they were getting a taste for land prey. Trivia *She is mistakenly listed as an apprentice in ''The Last Hope, despite being given her warrior name in The Forgotten Warrior. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Females Category:Minor Character Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters